Green-eyed Demon
by mythica magic
Summary: Jealousy? Such a thing was beneath the proud Lord. Sesskag fluff one-shot


_AN: Originally posted on tumblr to answer a prompt ask. This is just a lil jealous one-shot from Sesshoumaru's POV, enjoy!_

* * *

**Green-eyed Demon**

Sesshoumaru did not think himself a particularly jealous being per se. True, he coveted. He knew how to want so badly it set his teeth on edge, much like when he'd wanted to obtain Tetsusaiga. Or when he desired Naraku's blood on his claws.

And…recently when he coveted a certain miko.

But jealousy? Such a thing was beneath the proud Lord.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Shippo piped up from Miroku's shoulder.

Kagome shaded her eyes with her hand, squinting into the distance under the harsh light of the sun. From where they stood on the grassy path, a faint image could be seen, drawing closer. Her shoulders dropped and she sighed.

"No worries guys, it's just Kouga." She said wearily, as though feeling an impending headache coming on.

A light touch brushed his clawed hand, which rested on the hilt of his sword. Sesshoumaru blinked. He hadn't even noticed his hand moving. Ever since joining the Inutachi in a tenuous alliance, he'd been acting strangely. Out of sorts. For example, his attention had now become magnetised to Kagome's innocent hand atop his own. How her cheeks flushed in his presence.

No one else knew he'd _seen_ how far that blush ran down her body when she was in his embrace. It crept down surprisingly far. His lips often followed it's progress.

It had started sometime months ago, their little night trysts. But they were never to acknowledge or speak of them during the day. It was just a novelty to him, and a way to take the edge off feeling constantly undermined by a dead miko for her.

He did not get jealous or possessive.

"That damn wolf, the hell does he want?" Inuyasha grunted, ears flattening. Rin made a noise at the mention of 'wolf', ducking behind Jaken as the toad readied his staff with a glower.

Sesshoumaru glanced up just in time to see a mini tornado come barreling towards them- sending their hair flying violently in the harsh wind. Kagome's soft touch disappeared.

Gold eyes snapped open- being the first to witness the Wolf Prince clasping Kagome's hands in his own, leaning in close and inhaling her scent.

"Hey there, Kagome. How's my woman doing?" His deep baritone purred, flashing a wolfish grin at her.

_His woman?_

Red started to creep into the corners of Sesshoumaru's vision.

Kagome laughed awkwardly. "Oh you know, living the dream. Um, you can let go now."

"Oi! Idiot wolf, get your hands off h-" Inuyasha's shout died in his throat, eyes widening.

Sesshoumaru stood between the two, breaking their touch. He didn't snarl, draw his sword, or breathe a word. Just stared, unblinking. Something cold and quiet radiated off him in waves, raising the hair on everyone's skin.

The Wolf Prince rocked back on his heels, before straightening. A serious silence flooded the air. Kouga's lips thinned, as though mulling over whether to challenge. Sesshoumaru could feel a growl beginning to build in the back of his throat.

The moment was abruptly broken by Kagome grasping Sesshoumaru's patterned sleeve, tugging on it slightly. "Sesshoumaru? It's alri- _mph!"_

A mouth pressed firmly against her own, claws burying themselves in lustrous black locks. Kagome's eyes widened. He could practically hear her thoughts. The sun wasn't down, so why was he kissing her? And in front of everyone? He couldn't answer, merely deepening the kiss.

Her chest rose and fell while new scents ignited, hinting at the depth of feeling that burst inside her. He revealed in each one, inhaling deeply. When her lashes lowered, pressing closer, warmth swamped his body, flooding right down to the ends of his toes. His body hummed alive, fingers tightening.

The miko reached up and placed her hand ardently against a striped cheek, prompting strained voices to break out.

"What the HELL?!"

"Heh, I _knew_ it!"

"Yay! Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"NOOOO LORD SESSHOUMARU!"

"Oh _my~_"

"Miroku!"

"Ow!"

Their conversations drifted away from the pairs notice. Sesshoumaru drew back a touch from her tempting mouth, saliva connecting them briefly until his tongue drew over her lower lip.

"Guess the uh-" she swallowed, clearing her throat, "cat's out of the bag, huh?"

"Hn, what cat?"

Kagome giggled softly, cheeks blossoming into a radiant pink, easing closer. "We need to work on your colloquialism. And…green-eyed monster, if that kiss was anything to go by," she teased, curling her hands in the red and white silks as he gathered her closer.

"You hardly seemed to mind," he purred, leaning in once more. Perhaps he had been foolish, but some part of him now acknowledged it.

He didn't just want her at night, but by day, evening and dawn. All the hours there could be.

_End_


End file.
